Feeling the Pain
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Jinx is upset. Starfire and Raven investigate what's wrong.


I don't own the Teen Titans. They belong to D.C. comics.

* * *

Jinx slammed the door to her bedroom. She knew that not even Beast Boy in his deepest slumber as a guard dog wouldn't be able to hear it so she wasn't worried about being interrupted.

Jinx began to pack her things and was startled by a knock on the door. When she opened it, there stood Starfire in a thigh-length, light purple bathrobe and Raven in a floor-length, deep violet nightgown.

"What do you want?" Jinx growled.

Starfire's eyes crinkled in concern and Raven replied, "We just wanted to ask what was wrong."

Jinx raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think something's wrong?" she asked heatedly.

"You slammed your door," Starfire said quietly. "and the tone and manner with which you are speaking to us suggests that you do not have the feelings of good."

"Leave me alone and…" Jinx paused and asked, "How did you hear the door slam? You're on the opposite end of the tower from me."

Raven shrugged and said, "I was already up and Star's the lightest sleeper I know."

Jinx huffed. "Just go away." She slammed the door on her unwelcome guests and, after making sure it was locked, resumed packing.

"Something is not right with our carefree friend." Starfire mumbled sadly as she and Raven walked back to Raven's room.

"We'll talk to her in the morning." Raven told her. They settled onto Raven's bed and Starfire curled against Raven's side. Both girls were soon fast asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Jinx put her knapsack on her back and began walking through the tower. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. There was no one there so Jinx continued through the tower. She made it out into the dawn light and began towards the city. Jinx stopped at the park and sat under a tree.

"You left." A voice muttered dejectedly. Jinx looked around but couldn't see anyone. "Why?" another voice asked. This time, Jinx stood and did a full 360 around the tree.

Two figures dropped from the branches above her. Jinx pivoted on the spot and shot pink energy at them. One created a force field and the other flew ten feet off the ground. "That's how you treat your friends?" the one with the force field asked.

Jinx lowered her hands and inquired, "Starfire? Raven? Is that you?" Starfire and Raven moved into the light.

"Why are you leaving?" Starfire murmured. "Did we do something wrong?"

Jinx's eyes widened and she hastily countered, "No! You guys didn't do anything." Jinx sighed and slid to the ground again. "Someone else did."

The two other females knelt in front of her. "Maybe we can help." Raven suggested.

Starfire's innocently inquiring gaze combined with Raven's mysterious, all-knowing one made Jinx crack. "Cyborg broke up with me." She sobbed.

Starfire pulled her into a hug and Jinx cried into her shoulder. "It is alright Jinx," the alien girl cooed. "It happens to everyone. Robin broke my heart and Beast Boy crushed Raven's. We have also been through it."

"You'll find someone better than Cyborg," Raven told her wiping away a few of Jinx's tears. "Just wait."

"We will be right here if you need anything," Starfire comforted the distressed metahuman. "You're not alone Jinx."

"And you never will be." Raven added.

Jinx sniffed and said, "Thanks guys. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd go on a rampage, taking out your anger on the city rather than going to a therapist." Raven mumbled.

Starfire and Jinx stared at her and Raven added, "Well it happened o me when Starfire left without saying good-bye." Jinx raised an eyebrow and heard Starfire mutter something including the words "once," and "promised."

Then Starfire turned to Jinx and pleaded, "Please stay at the tower. We will miss your presence if you go."

Jinx sighed and caved beneath the puppy dog eyes. "Fine, I'll stay."

Starfire jumped into the air with a whoop and Raven grinned. "Come on," she commanded. "Let's go home." Jinx followed Raven and Starfire back to the tower.

When Jinx was settled in, she went to Raven and Starfire and pecked both on the cheek with a small "thank you" attached.


End file.
